There are many people who hesitate to wear wire hanging earrings because their pierced holes have stretched or they feel that the look of the plain wire is not very attractive. Earring Enhancers are designed to eliminate both problems. The decorative fronts are large enough to cover the pierced hole and are attractive so they enhance the overall look of the earring. They come in a variety of colors to match different colored earrings. They also come in a variety of designs that range from simple to dressier for any occasion. The magnet in back holds the front securely in place.